


Finding You Were Wrong

by BakaRamenBowl



Series: Old Hetalia Fics [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaRamenBowl/pseuds/BakaRamenBowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred gets kicked out of his house for being homosexual. He had pushed everyone away years before, so who will help him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding You Were Wrong

Hello. Here's a oneshot.

Alfred looked at his hands as he sat on a park bench. He came out to his parents, and his father had forcibly thrown him out of the house, after punching him two or three times in the face, and told him to never come back. He didn't even give Alfred bus money or let him get any of his belongings. His mother had just cried and asked what she had done wrong, seeing as now both of her sons were gay.

Alfred thought hard about where he would go. He couldn't go to Kiku and Yong Soo's, seeing as they had, like, eight siblings and their older brother, Yao, already had too much on his mind, what with his having two part time jobs, a small side business, and a crazy stalker ex-boyfriend named Ivan.

He definitely couldn't go to Arthur's. After he had come out, Alfred had acted like their dad did to him just a few hours ago. Except with less... punching... and throwing... But he had been a royal asshole, and he hadn't spoken to him in the past three years. It actually hurt, knowing that he couldn't go to his big brother, now that he actually needed him.

And as cool as his grand parents were, his mother's parents were really weird and only ate split pea soup, and his father's parents were homophobes.

As far as the blond high school junior could tell, he was screwed. He had no where to go, he was only wearing a tee shirt, jeans, his grandpa's (mother's side) old bomber jacket, and a pair of black Converse All-Stars, and it was snowing. And to make it worse, it was getting dark, and he was hungry.

At that moment, Matthew walked by. Mattie had been Alfred's best friend since they were three years old. They had often been mistaken as twins due to their eerily similar looks and actions. They had been completely inseparable until Arthur came out, just before Alfred started his freshman year of high school. Mattie was disgusted with how Alfred had reacted, and when Alfred asked why, Mattie told him that he was gay too. Alfred... Well, he said some things that he really regretted, because Mattie had left, crying, and they hadn't spoken since.

At the sudden flood of memories, Alfred felt like his throat was stopped up. He didn't want to cry out here in the cold, because he was already half frozen, and he was sure that his tears would freeze on his cheeks. He was concentrating so hard on not crying, he didn't even notice Mattie stop, and look at him.

Mattie was torn. Alfred looked like his guts had been ripped out and shoved down his throat. Should he continue on home? Or stop and ask what's wrong? Alfred had said some horrible things to Mattie, and they still hurt. But that was already done and over with. Mattie nodded with his decision and sat next to the other blond. He didn't even notice that he was there.

"Alfred?" Mattie said softly, watching his ex-best friend.

Alfred jumped, and looked at him with wide pale blue eyes, and tears flowed freely down his pale cheeks. It was then that Mattie noticed. Alfred's hair was frozen stiff, his fingertips, ears and nose were purple, and his lips were blue. His skin was a dangerous shade of white.

"M-M-M-Ma-Mattie-ie..." The half frozen young man said.

Mattie brushed the snow accumulating on his head and shoulders off of him. "You need to get home. Your parents are probably worried sick, if how cold you look accounts for how long you've been out here." Alfred burst into sobs, which shocked Matthew. "Alfred? Are you okay?"

"Ma-M-Mat-Mattie, I-I-I-I g-go-got k-ki-kick-ed out-out of m-my hou-se-se-se..." He stuttered, as his body finally started shivering.

Mattie's indigo eyes widened, and he grabbed Alfred's hand, and pulled him to his feet. He waited for Alfred to get steady before practically dragging him away. Alfred tried to ask where they were going, but couldn't say anything. And Matt's hand was warm and soft.

"I got kicked out of my house too. I'm staying with a good friend and his boyfriend." Mattie said. Alfred blinked. He was too cold to say anything, and couldn't find the words he needed anyway.

After a few minutes, Matthew opened the door of an apartment and pulled Alfred to a bathroom. He actually stripped the shivering blond and shoved him into the shower. He turned the warm water on and left to get Alfred some clean dry pajamas to wear. When he returned, he took his shirt off and scrubbed him with a washcloth. Alfred turned bright red.

"M-MATT!" He yelped, trying to move away from him, despite being frozen.

"Oh, calm down Alfred, It's nothing I haven't seen before." Matthew said bluntly. Alfred's blush deepened.

Once Alfred's fingers and toes had gone from purple to red, Matt pulled him out of the shower and dried him off, rubbing hard to get the blood flowing better. Then he helped Al into the magenta pajamas that he brought in. Alfred looked at the ground in humiliation and followed Mattie from the room. Well, it's not like he had a choice. Matthew was holding his hand again. But he still felt like a three year old.

Matthew sat him down on the couch and covered him with a blue comforter. Then he went to the kitchen and brought him some tea.

Alfred watched as Matt finally sat down next to him. "Why are you being so nice."

"You finally came out, didn't you?" Matt said.

"What?!" Alfred nearly spilt his tea, which smelled familiar, and looked at him.

"I've known for years, Alfred. You never really looked at any of the girls at school in any romantic light. Mr. Adnan, however..."

"OH, GOD!" Alfred looked horrified. "You... I... But!"

Matthew laughed. "Alfred, It wasn't that obvious to anyone unless you know what to look for." He giggled.

"But... I..."

"So... you came out?" The blond boy looked at Alfred seriously. "To your parents?"

Alfred felt sick, but nodded.

"And they kicked you out?"

"Yup..." Alfred took a huge gulp of the tea. "Black tea?" He asked, struggling to change the subject.

"Yup."

"That's Arthur's favorite..." Alfred looked at the cup sadly before setting on the little side table. He loved his brother. He really did. But he just couldn't face him. Not after what Alfred had said...

"I'm well aware of that, Alfie." Matthew said, smiling. Alfred smiled at the old nickname too. "But it's the only stuff we have here. We don't even have coffee."

Alfred winced. "Really?" Matt nodded. "Ouch..."

"Meh." Mattie shrugged. Then the door opened.

"Matthieu?" A man's voice called. It sounded scarily familiar, what with his french accent and all.

"Are you here?" Another man asked. Alfred froze. He knew that voice. And he knew he knew the other one too.

"In the living room." Matthew called back.

Then Alfred watched with wide blue eyes as Francis Bonnefoi and his brother walked into the room. Arthur had been carrying something, which he dropped in shock at seeing Alfred on the couch.

"A-Alfred?" Arthur asked softly. "W-what..."

"U-um... Hi... Arthur...?" Alfred asked.

"Matthieu, quoi pensez-vous(what are you thinking)?" Francis hissed after storming to the other blonde.

"He was half frozen when I found him, Francis. If I left him sitting in the park, he would have died overnight." Matt said.

"Wh-why were you sitting in the park?" Arthur asked. "And how long were you... what happened to your face?"

Alfred had a split lip, a cut on his eyebrow and a black eye. "Dad punched me..."

"Why would Dad punch you? You're the 'prefect straight son'." Arthur's eyebrows furrowed as his distaste seeped into his voice and Alfred flinched.

"I-I'm not." He said quietly.

"What?" Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Not what?"

"Perfect. Or straight..." He said softly. "Or their son..."

"What do you mean by that?" Arthur's green eyes widened. Did he really mean...

"I'm gay, Dad threw a fit and kicked me out, and is probably selling my stuff on eBay."

"You're gay?" Arthur asked in doubt, crossing his arms, and narrowing his eyes. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, considering I lost my virginity to a guy, and the very thought of female parts make me gag, yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm gay."

Matthew laughed, and Francis snickered at Arthur's red face.

"I-if you were..."

"Arthur, you know as well as I how we were raised. I didn't want to admit it. And I took out my anger on you and Mattie. You have absolutely no idea how bad I felt about it, and I was too stubborn to find you and ask your forgiveness. I'm so so sorry, Arthur... Mattie... can you ever forgive me?" He looked at them with pleading eyes. This was probably his only chance to have them back in his life, and he swallowed whatever pride he had left and was fully willing to beg if it came to it. He needed them now more than ever.

"Alfred... What you did hurt me. A lot. Do you really expect me to forgive you right off the bat?" Arthur asked. His eyes were full of the hurt he had felt when he left home.

Matthew was still sitting on the couch, as he watched him. Mattie had already forgiven him. Alfred had sat in the snow for hours, until he was half frozen, after three years of beeing ignored by him. He figured that was punishment enough.

"I'm sorry, Artie..."

"That doesn't change anything, Alfred. You said some very hurtful things back then, and they still hurt." Arthur's eyes filled with tears. "How could you say such things to me? I thought that I was your most favorite, like you had always told me. How could you...?"

Alfred shakily stood up and walked over to him, but he looked at his feet. Then he pulled at a fine gold chain around his neck. It was a single tiny emerald set in a small gold heart locket.

Alfred opened the locked and showed it to Arthur. It was a picture of Alfred and Arthur on one side and a small piece of paper on the other. The writing on the paper said "Never forget, Never repeat." He closed it again and showed him the back. Scratched into the gold were the words "No matter what."

"W-what does that mean? What is that?" Arthur asked shakily, looking at Alfred.

"It's something I got about a week after the whole gay fight thing..." Alfred said. "Mom got it for me as an apology for giving me a 'homo fag' for a brother." He made a face of disgust. "She wanted to get me a 'non-girly' one that was a circle with a sapphire, but I practically begged for this one." This was his secret. But if anyone needed to know it, it was these three men right here, and now was the exact time to tell them.

"The gold is the the color of Mattie's hair, and the emerald is the color of your eyes. The picture I used was the only one of us that dad didn't burn. Then I wrote the paper and scratched the words on the back. To remind myself exactly what my asinine words and actions had cost me. I lost the two most important people in my life because I hated myself. I lost my bestest friend, who had never ever given me any reason to hate him, and I lost my big brother, who I've always wanted to be just like. I can understand if you never forgive me, though. Because I just can't forgive myself either. And every time I look at my locket, I remind myself exactly how much it hurts." Alfred had started crying halfway through his explanation, but he still let it out.

Arthur had started crying too, as had Mattie and Francis. Arthur hugged Alfred tightly.

"It's okay. Brother's right here." He whispered into Alfred's ear. "We'll take on the world together. Just don't let go."

"I won't."


End file.
